Insanity
by Kurkuma-sama
Summary: Raivis on viety mielisairaalaan. Tino tapaa Eduardin kadulla ja he päätyvät juttelemaan Raivisista ja siitä, miksi tämä tuli hulluksi. VenäjäxLatvia ennen tarinan varsinaisia tapahtumia. Ensimmäinen julkaisemani fic, lukekaa? *puppy-eyes*


*hengittää syvään* Ensimmäinen tänne laittamani fic.

**Hahmot: **Latvia/Raivis, Venäjä/Ivan, Viro/Eduard ja Suomi/Tino

**Varoitukset: **Angstausta, angstausta, angstausta. Lisäksi mielenvikaisuutta ja mainittuja raiskauksia (eivät tapahdu tarinan aikana). Ei niitä maailman iloisimpia tarinoita siis.

Tarkoitettu Suomen näkökulmasta kirjoitetuksi, mutta itse asiassa, kun nyt tätä katson, se voisi olla suunnilleen kuka vain, jota ei mainita tarinassa. Tulkitkaa siis miten haluatte.

* * *

Sitä kyläilyä en olisi halunnut tehdä.

Oikeastaan ajauduin siihen, kun tapasin Eduardin kadulla.

Hän heilautti minulle kättään ja käveli luokseni.

Minulle on hieman epäselvää, miten päädyimme puhumaan juuri siitä.

Raivisista ja Ivanista.

Raivis oli viimein viety mielisairaalaan. Eduard oli siitä katkera ja syytti Ivania.

Kysyin syytä siihen. En ollut koskaan saanut kuulla, mikä Raiviksen romahduksen oli aiheuttanut. Eduard värähti ja sanoi puhuvansa siitä sisällä. Olimme tosiaan kävelleet suoraan hänen taloaan kohden.

Minulle on edelleenkin epäselvää, oliko se hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa.

Hän avasi minulle oven ja astuin sisään.

Siitä lähtien, kun Raiviksen mielenterveys romahti, olen vihannut vierailuja heidän luonaan.

Eräs kerta oli erityisen kamala.

Heti ovella minua tervehti parvi sätkiviä, kouristelevia lukkeja, joilta oli revitty jalkoja irti. Raiviksen mielipuolinen kikatus kaikui yläkerrasta, portaiden yläpäästä. Hengitin syvään ja ohitin lukit.

Eduard kehotti väsyneesti minua olemaan huomioimatta kaikki kummallisuudet, mitä saattaisin nähdä siellä. Mutta miten olisin voinut tehdä sen?

Raivisilla oli joskus viisi hamsteria. Yhden hän hukutti, mutta luulin muiden olevan elossa, kunnes astuin olohuoneeseen. Oven yläosassa roikkui naru, johon hirtetty hamsteri roikkui murheellisesti silmieni edessä, kun olin menossa huoneeseen. Heti seuraavaksi katseeni kiinnittyi valtavaan pinoon kirjoja. Ne olivat pöydän reunalla. Lattialle oli tippunut verta. Astahdin lähemmäs, aikomuksenani nostaa kirjoja varovasti, mutta ne olivat huterammin kuin oletin. Kasa romahti ja kirjat levisivät lattialle. Ja niiden alla oli jokin verinen möykky. En halunnut tehdä tarkempaa tuttavuutta siihen. Eduard huokaisi.

"Käännä vain katseesi." Tein, kuten hän käski. Silti, kun huomasin läpinäkyvän, muovisen pallon lattialla, en voinut vastustaa uteliaisuuttani, varsinkaan kun huomasin, että pallon sisällä oli jotakin. Nostin sen. Toinen puoli irtosi ja putosi lattialle.

Se oli hamsterin juoksupallo. Ja asia sen sisällä oli rääkätty, langanlaiha hamsteri.

"Mitä tuolle on tapahtunut?" miltei kiljahdin. Eduard kääntyi ja katsoi ensin minua, sitten hamsteria.

"Raivis pakotti sen juoksemaan tuossa pallossa kunnes se kuoli uupumukseen." Hiljaa itsekseni päätin, etten kyselisi enempää.

Pian jouduin kiroamaan uteliaisuuteni uudemman kerran.

"Niitähän oli viisi?" kysyin. "Jos se viimeinenkin kuoli, en halua tietää miten, haluan vain olla törmäämättä siihen." Eduard hymähti surullisesti.

"Annoin sen Peterille." Nyökkäsin.

"Kiva."

Eräänä toisena päivänä Eduard oli ollut niin väsynyt, että hän ei vain ollut saanut silmiään pysymään auki, vaan oli nukahtanut sohvalle. Istuin juuri nojatuolissa, kun Raivis tuli olohuoneen ovelle. Hän katsoi minua hymyillen ja astui huoneeseen, kävellen luokseni. Hänen kasvoillaan oli sellainen ilme, joka Ivanin kasvoilla karehti ennen kuin hän teki jotain julmaa. Mutta Raivis ei tehnyt mitään, hän vain istahti jalkojeni juureen. kiinnitin katseeni häneen, jotta voisin puolustautua, jos hän kävisi väkivaltaiseksi. Vähän ajan päästä hän nousi ja kiipesi syliini, vangiten käteni alleen. Hän käpertyi kerälle ja tuijotti minua koko ajan luottavaiseksikin tulkittavalla ilmeellä, silmät avoinna ja suu hymyssä.

Sekunnit tikittivät kellossa eteenpäin. Ja koko ajan pelkäsin, että Raivis kuristaisi minut.

Mutta tällä kertaa mitään ei tapahtunut. Aina, kun pelkäsin kuulevani mielipuolisen kikatuksen, vain hiljaisuus pilkkasi pelkoani. Eduard johti minut keittiöön laittamatta valoja päälle. Hän naksautti tietokoneensa päälle kuin ajattelematta.

"Kerro nyt?" sanoin hoputtavasti. Eduard ei vastannut, vaan tuijotti tietokoneen ruutua. Sen sininen valo oli ainut valonlähde talossa. Käänsin katseeni siihen.

Raivis hymyili meille. Ei sitä turmeltua hymyn irvikuvaa, vaan oikeaa hymyä. Hymyilin itsekin.

"Tämä kuva", Eduard äkkiä sanoi ja viittasi tietokoneen ruutuun, "on otettu pari viikkoa ennen kuin… ennen kuin…" Nyökkäsin kertoakseni, että ymmärsin, että hänen ei tarvitsisi lopettaa lausettaan. Eduard hengitti syvään.

"Näetkö hänen ilmeensä?" Näinhän minä.

"Hän näyttää onnelliselta." Eduard kiristeli hampaitaan.

"Oletko varma? Katso hänen silmiään." Tein, kuten käskettiin. Omat, violetit silmäni laajenivat kun tajusin, kuinka pelokkaalta hän todella näyttikään.

"Muistatko, kuinka Raivis piti _hänestä_?" Eduard kysyi. Nyökkäsin.

Ivanista.

"Ja sen, kuinka he olivat jatkuvasti yhdessä? Sen, miten hän vietti lähes kaiken vapaa-aikansa Raiviksen luona? Käytä aivojasi. Sinä tiedät, millainen hän on."

Minulta kesti hetken aikaa ymmärtää, mitä Eduard tarkoitti. Sitten käännyin järkyttyneen näköisenä katsomaan häntä.

"Sinä siis tarkoitat että Ivan… Että hän… _raiskasi_ Raiviksen?" Viimeiset sanat olivat vain vaimea kuiskaus.

"Todennäköisesti useammankin kerran." Eduardin vaaleat hiukset näyttivät sinertävässä valossa luonnottomilta.

"Muistan sen päivän, kun hän… ei kestänyt enää", hän sanoi katse tiiviisti ruudussa. "Olin menossa tapaamaan häntä. Portilla kuulin Raivisin huutavan ja ryntäsin ovelle, mutta se oli lukossa. Kun löysin vara-avaimen, avasin oven ja juoksin ylös. Hän makasi siellä… hän…" Laskin käteni ystäväni olkapäälle. Äkkiä hän työnsi minut kovakouraisesti pois. Lensin lattialle.

"Lähde nopeasti. Olen miltei kuristanut sekä Toriksen että Feliksin kertoessani heille tästä. En haluaisi satuttaa sinua." Nielaisin ja nousin ylös sydän pamppaillen. Peräännyin hitaasti. Eduard piteli pöydänreunasta kiinni rystyset valkoisina. Avasin oven ja astuin kylmään talvi-ilmaan.

"Koeta pärjätä", olivat viimeiset sanani, ennen kuin suljin oven. Painauduin sitä vasten ja yritin saada hengitykseni tasoittumaan. Sitten lähdin kompuroimaan pois, mutta päädyin siihen tulokseen, että en jaksanut siirtää jalkojani eteenpäin. Istuin lumeen aidan viereen ja yritin rauhoittua. Hengitin syvään.

_Sisään, ulos_.

Raivis parka.

_Sisään, ulos._

Miten Ivan saattoi tehdä sellaista?

_Sisään, ulos._

Miten Eduard von Bock oli muuttunut tuollaiseksi arvaamattomaksi, vihansa vallassa olevaksi olennoksi?

_Sisään, ulos._

Miten Toris pärjäisi nyt, kun kaksi hänen ystävistään oli mielipuolia?

_Sisään ulos sisään ulos. Liian nopeasti. Rauhoitu._

_Sisään, ulos._

Silmäni kostuivat.

Raivis parka. Eduard parka. Toris parka. Feliks parka.

Tärisevin jaloin nousin ylös, vaikka olisin halunnut vain jäädä lumeen istumaan, muuttua lumeksi itsekin, puhaltua tuulen mukana pois pahasta maailmasta. Niin, sen olisin halunnut tehdä.

Raiviksen nauru kuului taas, mutta se oli vain hiljainen, voimaton. Se oli kuin levylle tallennetun äänen kaiku.

Kuka sellaista pelkäisi? Haalennut muisto vain.

Minä itse asiassa hymyilin, kun mieleeni palasi lause kirjasta, jota olin viime aikoina lukenut.

_"Ei mahda mitään", kissa sanoi. "Me olemme kaikki hulluja täällä."_

_

* * *

_Nyt pelottaa. o.o Älkää olko ilkeitä, ettehän? Älkää ainakaan liian ilkeitä.

Ja tuo viimeinen lause on kirjasta nimeltä Liisan seikkailut ihmemaassa, veikkaan että useat tiesivätkin. Kirjoittanut Lewis Carroll._  
_


End file.
